666
by Brivela
Summary: Hybride et chef de gang, Solange est prète à tout pour son équipe. Elle accepte donc de prendre la place d'un membre au yeux de la justice quitte à signer un contrat avec un vieux bonhomme en robe jaune avec des pois vert disant venir de son école appeler... Poudlard
1. Un hématome et présentation

Je vide ma bière d'une traite et la pose bruyamment sur le comptoir en souriant :

- Sa c'est cooool !

Je reçus une embrassade dans le dos :

-Vraiment t'a assuré Solange ! me dit Allen.

Anna sortit un calepin et y passa l'ongle parmi les pages :

-Sa te fait donc ta 665ème victoire consécutive.

Je continu à boire ma choppe de nouveau remplit :

-C'est pas mal, je commence à me faire un nom.

-Ouai, y a La griffe ensanglanté, La faucheuse rouge, ou Le démon au visage d'ange. dit Allen.

-…..''

Je sourie gêné tandis qu'Anna écrit mon combat dans son calepin.

Soudain, la porte de la taverne s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant.

On regarde tous et vit Sam.

Je fronce les sourcils :

-Sam ?

Le petit lutin fonce sur moi et me choppe par le bras :

-C'est Marc ! Il s'est fait chopper par les bleusailles !

Je soupire tout en faisant craquer mon cou :

-Ok, on y va.

-Hum, je vais préparer la trousse de soin. dit Anna.

-C'est que Solange frappe fort ! ricane Allen.

Je lui donne une claque derrière la tête puis suis en courant Sam et on se rendit au poste de police.

En circulant dans les couloirs tout en courant, j'ai faillit rentrer dans un vieux habillé plus que bizarrement, un chapeau pointu et une robe verte émeraude avec des vagues.

Je ne sais même pas si c'est un style….

A moins qu'il vienne de Là-Bas…

Je l'esquive donc à la dernière minutes grâce à mes reflexes de loup garou.

Ouai bon, on verra sa après, je n'ai pas trop le temps là…

J'arrive chez le chef du poste de police et enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied :

-LIONEL !

Lionel leva son nez d'un rapport et me regarda :

-Ha Solange, sa faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? 4, hum non, 3 jours, il ne s'est pas amélioré apparemment.

Lionel est le commissaire de ce bâtiment et une personne avec qui j'ai créé des liens amicaux.

Il a les cheveux brun sur un visage plutôt rond, les yeux marron clair.

Sa fait un bout de temps que je le connais, je l'avais aidé à courser des bandits pour me faire un peu d'argent.

Je frappe mes mains sur le bureau manquant de le fendre :

-Pourquoi Marc à été embarquer cette fois ci ?

-Ha oui, Max le Délinquant, il aurait frappé un homme sans raison quelconque.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez, agacé :

-Je vais vraiment le buter, c'est combien pour celle là ?

-298.

Ouai, mon argent du combat…

Je soupire et lui tant une enveloppe.

Il la prend, ouvre, puis la referme sans compter, comme d'habitude.

-Ton travail et ce que tu gagne lui sauve la vie, tu ne devrais pas te faire chopper, je dis rien mais je ne sais pas ce n'est pas très net ce que tu fais.

-Ho hey ! Je ne touche pas la drogue ni les armes abrutis ! Et puis, pour ma bande je suis prête à tout, à me couper un bras s'il le faut.

-Je sais, tient, en parlant de sa, Marc ne risque pas de s'en sortir comme sa la prochaine fois. Les gars on en marre que tu paye et qu'il soit libérer avant de passer devant les juges.

J'hausse un sourcil et croise les bras :

-Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser aller là dedans ! Si je fais sa, il n'en ressortira probablement jamais.

-Il courra à ta perte ce gamin.

-T'inquiète, j'ai prévu une bonne correction puis après j'ai prévu la laisse.

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'il me donna le papier certifiant que Marc était bien libre.

Sam m'attendait bien gentiment devant la porte :

-Alors ?

-On va le chercher et je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à ce sale cabot.

On se dirige vers les cellules et je donne le papier au garde.

Celui-ci le parcourt du regard puis grimace et me jette un tel regard noir que j'avais qu'une envie, lui foutre une beigne.

Il saisit une clé et ouvre une cellule et Marc en sortit tel un paon :

-Tu vois nabot, je t'avais bien dit que je ne resterais pas plus longtemps pour voir ta sale gueule.

Ni une ni moins, je lui lance un tel coup de poing dans la joue qu'il se retrouva par terre à moitié sonné.

Une fois qu'il ait reprit à peu près ses esprits, ses yeux se chargèrent de colère :

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE SOLANGE ?!

Je fis craquer mes phalanges :

-Tu te calme ou je t'en donne un deuxième.

-Tsss.

-De un : tu l'as cherché. De deux : la prochaine fois je te tue. Et de trois : tu te la ferme. T'as comprit sale cabot ? La prochaine fois tu risque d'y rester et je risque d'y laisser des poils.

-Des poils ? Ce n'est pas plutôt des plumes ?

Je brandis mon poing menaçant :

-Ne fais pas le malin abruti.

-Pfff, de toute façon avec le fric que t'as, tu n'aura pas de soucis comme d'hab.

-Que tu crois, on ne fait pas tout tourner grâce à de l'argent. De toute façon tu verras ça avec la bande, cet argent devait servir pour la nouvelle chambre d'Anna.

Il dégluti tandis que je tourne les talons :

-On y va.

On quitte le poste et on arrive 25minutes plus tard au garage.

Marc s'assoit en grimaçant tandis qu'Anna arrive avec sa trousse.

Je m'assois à mon tour et les regarde.

-Sa fait trop mal ! gémit Marc.

-Tu l'as cherché, personnellement, si elle ne t'aurait pas frappé, je l'aurais fait, j'ai reçut de nouvelle chaussure que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer encore. dit Anna.

Marc dégluti une nouvelle fois.

Anna et ses talons, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Ses talons font en général du 8cm au 12cm.

Sa fait mal et Marc peut le confirmer, je me demande même s'il peut encore faire marcher sa machine sous le ventre….

Elle prit du coton pour la lèvre ouverte et de la crème pour l'hématome bleu violet sur la joue :

-Sa a pas loupé par contre, un peu plus de force et tu pouvais dire adieu à ta mâchoire, d'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné que tu crache une molaire. Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop forcer sur ta mâchoire, elle doit être fissuré, attend que la guérison s'opère.

-Magnifique…. Merci Solange.

-Tu l'as mérité abruti. lançai-je.

Allen pouffa de rire avec Sam.

Puis Anna s'attaqua à la blessure tandis que Marc gémissait en serrant les dents.

Il se retenait surtout de crier pour éviter d'apporter une satisfaction douce et cruelle à Anna.

-Je m'ennuis. dis-je en regardant le plafond.

Soudain, une masse d'origine inconnue se jette sur mon torse :

-Je peux finir ton tatouage ?

Je baisse la tête et tombe sur la frimousse de Sam :

-Tu parle de finir celui du dos ?

-Oui, il me manque encore le bas à finir et il faudra faire les retouches.

Je soupire puis lui pointe le pied :

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'en faire un sur le pied ? Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir du dos aujourd'hui.

Il fit une moue pour me montrer qu'il n'était visiblement pas satisfait de ma réponse :

-Et quand est-ce que je pourrais te le faire alors ?

Je me gratte la joue tout en regardant de nouveau le plafond :

-Ce soir j'ai un combat, dans 2 jours y a la course donc non…. Hum disons dans 3 jours ?

En 2 secondes, il reprit sa mine joyeuse habituelle :

-Sa me va ! Installe-toi, je vais chercher le matériel !

Il partit tandis que je m'installe plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en enlevant mes escarpins et installe le pied sur la table basse.

Allen qui était en face de l'autre côté sur la table en train d'écrire, me regarde d'un œil mauvais :

-Vire moi ton pied de là, ce n'est pas un repose pied mais la table ou j'écris… Et si je pouvait éviter d'avoir ton pied dans mon champ de vision, sa m'arrangerait.

Je gonfle mes joues d'indignation :

-Mais il n'y a pas de tabouret !

-Alors tu lève ton cul de ce fauteuil, fait marcher tes jambes puis utiliser tes deux bras pour prendre le tabouret.

Je m'étire tel un chat :

-Pas envie, je suis trop bien installer ! Va me le chercher.

Il me regarda longuement puis se lève.

Je le regarde ahurie au point de me redresser.

Il va me le chercher ?!

Moi Solange Mizuno a réussi à donner un ordre de basse catégorie à Allen Melka ?!

Il attrape la table puis la recule jusqu'à ce que mon pied retombe lourdement sur le sol.

….

Si les yeux pouvait tuer, il serait mort tellement que mon regard se noirci alors que cet imbécile riait dans son écharpe.

Je soupire et du me lever, attraper le tabouret et me réinstaller, le pied sur le tabouret et continua de fusiller ce vampire de mes deux….

Sam revient puis nettoya ses outils :

-Ok, j'ai une idée pour le dessin, une branche en arabesque avec quelques petites fleurs et une colombe prenant son envol près de la cheville. Sa te va ?

Je sourie :

-Pas mal, ok mais je veux les traits fin et gracieux.

-Ok.

Et il commença.

Je commence à les observer un à un et je pense que c'est le moment de nous présenter.

En premier lieu….

Moi.

Solange Mizuno, 22ans, chef de la bande, Les Crocs De Sang.

C'est Allen et Marc qui ont trouvé ce nom.

Un peu glauque et pas joyeux ce qui nous permet de nous laissé tranquille.

De nature joyeuse et mystérieuse, je fais gamine avec les gens que j'aime énormément mais sadique et cruelle lors des combats et courses, mais je peux être sérieuse quand il le faut.

Je fais 1m68, peau mate, un corps fin et musclé mais pas comme un culturiste, du genre la personne qui fait une activité très régulière avec ses 61 kilos tout mouillé.

Une poitrine normale, pas trop plate et pas d'airbag.

Encore heureux…..

Un cou élancé, des longs doigts fin finissant par des ongles long, de la base au bout, du 3cm et légèrement aiguisé et solide.

Combien de fois Anna à voulut me les peindre avec ses pots.

Elle en a tellement et tous en bon état que sa fait légèrement flippé quand même.

Les cheveux extrêmement longs pour fouetter les chevilles et très fin les faisant donc flotter légèrement constamment.

Quand Anna me fait un chignon, ils sont tellement fins que le chignon ne dépasse pas le poing de la main.

De couleur noir à la racine et blanc pour le reste, deux mèches noires encadrent mon visage et s'arrête un peu plus bas que la mâchoire.

Les yeux vert forée pigmenté de trait très fin dorée et le trait très fin entourant la pupille de couleur bleu foncé mais sa ce ne voit pas à moins de prendre une loupe.

C'est juste que grâce à ma vision aiguiser, j'ai pus le voir dans le miroir.

Un visage fin et un nez légèrement relevé, les yeux fin, mon regard curieux mais selon mes humeurs, il peut être flippant ou agrandit lorsque quelque chose m'intéresse.

En général, je porte un top noir, un gilet à capuche gris ouvert jusqu'au dessus du nombril, un pantalon blanc serré en dessous des mollets par un élastique et des petites ballerines noires à semelle blanche.

Ouai, belle gosse, et bah j'en ai bavé pour obtenir ce résultat.

Avant je ressemblais à une pouilleuse tout droit sorti de la forêt.

Quoique c'était vraiment sa…

Bref !

Mais mon caractère l'emporte vraiment sur mon apparence donc je n'ai pas de soucis !

Voilà pour moi, punaise, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fatiguant de ce présenté !

….

En plus je n'ai pas fini.

Plus tôt, j'ai parlé de mes reflexes quand j'ai faillit foncer dans un vieux.

Je suis un loup garou si on a bien lut mais ce n'est pas tout !

Je suis un hybride, loup garou avec du sang d'elfe dans les veines, je suis née comme sa, mère elfe et père loup-garou.

Ho purée, si je parle de ma famille j'en ai pour des lustres…..

Donc, bah si je le fais pas, sa va me souler….

Ma mère elfe s'est emmouraché de mon père.

Ce n'était pas un elfe de maison je précise, c'est les fameux elfes qui viennent de Brocéliande, les êtres de la forêt, noble et pacifique, ce qu'on dit….

Bref !

Elle s'est donc emmouraché d'un gars qui était une vrai brute, méchant, con et…..

Heu….

Egoïste, hautain, sadique, machiavélique, dégueulasse, lâche, perfide …..

Je crois que j'en ai oublié…

Pas grave, bref, c'était une belle ordure et ma mère à trouver le moyen d'en tombé follement amoureuse.

La raison ?

Il avait de punaise de magnifiques de splendides et majestueux yeux.

De couleur bleu cyan avec un soupçon bleu ciel et marin.

Trois couleurs dans les yeux, il a fait fort le papounet.

Mon père lui quand il a vu ma mère, il s'est dit qu'un elfe dans la poche sa pouvait l'aider dans sa vie.

Il a joué le jeu et elle est tombée enceinte.

Un jour le père s'est fait descendre par des sorciers et ma mère s'est réfugié chez elle en me chouchoutant moi qui suis dans le ventre en me disant que je suis certainement le portrait craché de mon père.

Je suis née et ce qu'elle voulait absolument savoir était la couleur de mes yeux et le jour ou je l'ai regardé, j'ai fini dans une ruelle malfamée débordant de délinquant en puissance et elle s'est tirée.

Ouai bah ce n'est pas cool je l'avoue mais j'ai rien demandé moi.

Puis je me suis fait recueillir par une vieille qui me prenait pour son enfant disparut d'il y a 40 ans et dès que je faisais la moindre connerie je me prenais un coup de canne sur la tête et je peux vous assurer que la mamie, elle frappait fort.

Comment je connais les détails ?

Ma mère me la écrit si gentiment dans une lettre en m'accusant de ne pas avoirs prit les gènes de son éternel amour disparut et que je n'avais pas intérêt à essayer de la rechercher ou elle me tuerai.

Charmant.

Grâce à mon sang quand même, le ministère me laisse tranquille sans savoir que ma mère m'a abandonné et qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Et voilà pour moi.

Passons donc à Allen.

Allen Melka, je crois qu'il a 50ans, ouai, très jeune vampire me direz vous, il a été mordu à ses 17ans.

Il est plutôt petit, 1m65, un corps parfait et de couleur blanc.

Mais s'il a le malheur de mettre une parcelle de peau à la lumière, sa devient rouge, sa bout, puis sa devient marron puis noir sécher.

Et je peux vous dire que c'est énervant à guérir si les cellules sont encore en état, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas.

Il a les cheveux noir et court, de putin de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Des yeux couleur saphir si profond et intense qu'il est facile de perdre la notion de tout ce qui vous entoure juste en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ouai, je crois que j'ai le même tripe que ma mère.

Il est de nature plutôt méfiant, discret et joueur.

Bien sur, grâce à sa condition de vampire, il a un visage parfait et angélique, rien de tel pour séduire ses proies.

Je rassure, il boit essentiellement du sang humain mais d'individu sur le point de mourir à l'hôpital.

Il a essayé le sang d'animaux mais je crois qu'il ne le refera plus jamais.

Il a passé une semaine à appeler Raoul aux chiottes.

Bref, il porte souvent une casquette puis une capuche par-dessus, donc pull à capuche oblige puis un jean bleu délavé et des baskets.

C'est un vampire qui ce contrôle plutôt bien et c'est pour sa que j'ai décidé d'en faire mon informateur et espion, une vrai perle.

Je l'ai rencontré quand je lui ai accidentellement foutu une beigne dans la figure car je voulais frapper un type qui a esquivé à la dernière seconde.

Il est resté deux jours dans les vapes et quand il s'est réveiller, il a voulut ce barrer mais il est tombé sur Anna, ha Anna, elle et son charme.

Ouai, coup de foudre si vous préférez.

Aussitôt fait, il a décidé de s'incruster dans le groupe dans l'espoir qu'un jour il puisse déclarer ses sentiments à Anna.

Pour l'instant s'est pas gagné…..

En parlant d'Anna, ha ma petite Anna.

Anna Link, 20ans et elle est en quelques sortes le médecin du groupe.

Elle a un corps de déesse et beaucoup bave littéralement en la voyant.

De longue jambe fine et interminable, une taille magnifique sans paraitre anorexique.

Une poitrine magnifique, un visage angélique.

C'est sur, cette fille à été sculpté par les anges, ou plutôt je devrais dire…

Les démons.

Elle a les cheveux blonds en carré plongeant, les yeux rouge carmin et 1m76 plus les talons qui lui donnent en final 1m80 et quelques.

Elle porte tout le temps des vêtements cour et léger.

Je sais, ce mot vous a traverser l'esprits, faut dire que tout le monde y a pensé.

Si jamais vous osez la traiter de ce simple mot, elle vous plante son talon de 8cm92 dans vos partie intime ou elle vous brule vif à l'écart des curieux.

Comment fait-elle ?

Rien de plus facile pour un Djinn.

Un être qui en l'espace d'un claquement de doigt peu vous exploser à la figure et ce transformer en squelette des enfers.

Mais même sans ce transformé, elle peut juste en vous touchant, déclencher un véritable brasier.

De nature hautaine, elle est pourtant douce et protectrice avec nous, sauf bien sur avec le cabot.

Elle a une dent contre Marc le jour ou il est rentré dans la salle de bain sans frappé, elle ne se serait pas habillé apparemment et il aurait crié ''Putin'', elle avait comprit ''Catin''.

Le nom tabou mais dans l'ancien français.

C'est la première personne que j'ai recruté dans mon groupe, je faisais des travaux dans ce garage car avant c'était un entrepôt.

Je me retrouver facilement en sang avec des hématomes sur tout le corps car comme je n'avais pas d'argent, je détruisais des murs moi-même et me prend des barres voir des poutres ou bien des blocs de bétons dans la tronche.

Elle passait par là et la d'instinct, elle m'a soigné comme une petite enfant.

Je l'aimer beaucoup moi ma petite Anna et pour éviter qu'elle ne parte, je me fracasser volontairement contre le mur.

Ouai, la vieille a dut frapper fort avec la canne sur mon crane.

Ha, voilà Sam.

Sam Lins, 13ans et c'est le bricoleur et mon tatoueur.

Il a un sacré talent pour le dessin en franchement, je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux.

Même Anna qui fait super attention à son apparence à accepter qu'il lui fasse un papillon sur l'épaule.

Un exploit !

Il est donc petit, 1m44, un physique efféminé ce qui le complexe.

Les cheveux bleu cyan, et les yeux bleu pale.

Cette couleur lui provient de ses pouvoirs.

C'est une fleur de glace, le vrai nom est Larme De Celsius.

Une sorte de fée en fin de compte, une créature assez rare au point de les persécuter, les vendre au marché noir ou bien les briser comme du verre.

C'est vachement émotif une fée mais aussi très sensible.

J'ai mit un sacré bout de temps à le faire sortir de sa torpeur, des personnes l'ont brisé mentalement et il était pire qu'en dépression on point d'essayez de se tuer.

Il existe également plusieurs fée et Celsius serais la gardienne de glace.

Donc notre petit Sam est une fée de glace.

De nature joyeuse et très curieux il aime beaucoup s'amuser mais il est raisonnable quand même.

Il porte en général une salopette, des sandales et des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête.

Puis vient enfin le dernier membre de la bande, Marc Ulfeld.

C'est mon bras droit et c'est avec lui que je gère le plus souvent les conflits.

Il a tendance à laisser toujours sa bête prendre le dessus.

Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs….

C'est un loup garou par morsure, déjà qu'apparemment il était déjà violent avant, avec cette morsure, sa était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Un corps très musclé qu'on pourrait le prendre pour l'Alpha d'une meute, ce qu'il se croit à penser mais qui n'est pas le cas.

Les cheveux brun parsemé de mèche blonde et les yeux brun.

1m 82, il se vêtit en générale d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt moulant ses abdos et muscle à la vue de tous faisant fuir plus d'une personne, à par les bleusailles apparemment.

Je l'ai rencontré comme Allen lors d'un combat et il s'est foutu de ma gueule pensant que j'allais perdre ce qui n'était pas le cas…

Niark niark niark.

En faite il est venu ici car il dit qu'il sera toujours dans le camp des plus forts, pour l'instant il se fait mettre au tapis par Anna tandis que si je lui donne ne serai-ce que le moindre coup de poing, il est sonnée pour un bout de temps.

Voilà donc la présentation des membres, Les Crocs De Sang.

Sa vous plait ?

Non ?

Rien à foutre, c'est ma bande et je ne la changerais jamais.

S'il y en a qui ne sont pas content, qu'ils aillent se faire voir chez les Grec.

-Chapitre 1 the end-

**Salut, je suis désolé pour les autres fics mais je n'ai pas fini de les écrire et je voulais me manifesté, ne pas paraitre morte quoi.**

**Suite à une remarque, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et j'ai changé un peu ma façon d'écrire, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

**Les vacances c'est long mais sa une fin, qui dit fin dit reprise de fic !**

**Aller, une petite review ou un commentaire sur cette nouvelle histoire ?**

**J'attends et je suis ouverte à toute proposition !**


	2. Sans pitié

J'attends toujours contre le mur quand des vrombissements de moto se rapprochent.

Je tourne la tête en espérant que ce ne soit pas encore un concurrent ou je dois lui préciser que c'était mon garage de course pour la soirée et qu'il fallait qu'il en chercher un autre quand je reconnus ma bande.

Anna sur sa Bmw orange et noir, Sam derrière elle, Allen et Marc dans le Dodge Power Ram 80/93Dodge power Ram rouge.

Ils descendent tous tandis que j'étais un peu vénère :

-Vous en avez mit du temps.

-Sam à voulut changer les choses donc on a changé ta moto. dit Allen.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde Sam qui souri innocemment :

-Pourquoi ta fait sa ? Elle allait très bien ma moto ? Tu l'as cassé au point de la changer ou quoi ?

Il mit ses mains devant son visage et les secoua en signe de négation :

-Non non ! J'ai juste voulu la changer, elle se faisait un peu vieille après le nombre de course qu'elle à fait ! Je voulais juste que tu sois en sécurité !

Je soupire :

-Ok, c'est quoi alors ?

-Attrape. dit Allen.

Je lève la main et rattrape un casque noir avec des bandes bleu verticale sur le dessus :

-Au moins je connais la couleur de la bécane.

-Ba va la voir, elle est derrière. dit Marc.

Je vais derrière le Dodge et soulève le drap et tombe sur une punaise de moto.

BMW S 1000 RR HP4, la moto en elle-même est de couleur noir et les courbes de couleur bleu cyan de sorte que quand elle passe devant vous, vous avait l'impression que cette couleur s'anime et vous hypnotise.

-Wow, t'as fait fort Sam. dis-je.

-Merci, je sais, bon va te changer, on se charge de la descendre.

-Elle grimpe facilement ?

-Tu parle, elle est beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne, une vrai merveille, avec ses courbes fines sa facilité à grimper dans les Kilomètre/heure. Tu vas voir, c'est une vraie bombe !

-Merci, je sais. dit Anna en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Pfff, on dirait une pub pour produit avec une blonde, L'Oréal, parce que vous le valez bien. dit Marc en mimant le geste avec la tête.

Deux seconde après, il faillit se prendre une attaque massif de boule de feu dans la tronche mais ses reflexes sont plutôt bon donc il les évita sous le regard noir d'Anna.

-J'en connait un qui va dormir dehors ce soir. dit Allen.

-Voir toute la semaine. dit Sam

-Ou au pire le mois. dis-je

-La ferme ! s'écria le loup garou.

On ria et j'attrape mon sac puis je commence à me diriger vers les cabines quand une main m'arrêta dans mon élan et me prit mon sac :

-Attend, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est un peu pour fêter ta nouvelle monture. dit Anna en me donnant un sac à la place de l'autre.

-Merci.

J'attrape le sac, va dans la pièce d'à coter puis en ressors changer.

-Vient te voir. dit Sam en me pointant un grand miroir.

Pantalon en cuir noir épousant mon du corps et franchement, belle gosse !

Un haut bleu turquoise et une veste noire avec des bandes bleu sur les côtés très bien assorti pour la moto, c'étai trop cool :

-Merci Anna, ha ! Pour les chaussures aussi j'adore.

Boots noirs et semelle bleu.

Elle mit un doigt au menton.

-Bof, je sais que tu n'es pas très friand des talons et tu as brulé ton ancienne paires donc je me suis dit que je pouvais te les acheter.

-Merci encore Anna.

Puis je me regarde de nouveau dans le miroir puis regarde mes cheveux détacher :

-Tu peux me faire un chignon ? Sa serai plus simple que de les coincer dans la roue.

-Tu fais sa et tu va te la nettoyer toi-même ! menace Sam.

Je le regarde avec un sourire en coin :

-T'inquiète pas, je ne te l'abimerais pas ton joujou, je vais même lui acheter des pièces et de nouveaux outils.

-Pfff, tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il lui faut acheter, je m'en chargerais merci.

-Je voie.

Quelque seconde suffire pour faire le chignon.

-Bousille la veste et je te promets que je te refais le portrait après t'avoir prit ta récompense de ce soir. dit Anna.

Hum, pas trop envi d'y laisser ma peau sincèrement.

-Selon les statistiques que j'ai effectuées, il n'y a pas de grand phénomène, que des nouveaux participants. dit Allen.

-De toute façon, c'est que des nuls ici, Solange s'en sortira parce qu'ils sont faible.

Je lui fous un coup de poing sur le crâne :

-Ferme là le cabot ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Il me fusilla du regard :

-Je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi un sale cabot dégénérer et tarer par l'occasion.

Et une deuxième bosse plus un vol plané dans le mur, je mit le pied sur son ventre et l'écrase :

-Espèce de sale cabot, tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Pas de bol, tu as voulu taper l'incruste dans le clan, va falloir que tu apprennes à tenir ta langue. Sa évitera aussi de te repêcher au commissariat pour ton sale comportement de chien galeux.

Allen et Sam soupirent :

-Mode Dark Solange de retour.

- Il ne faut pas chercher le chef de meute… dit Anna.

Je m'arrête deux seconde et les regarde en haussant les sourcils :

-Chef de meute ? J'ai une tronche à être un Alpha moi ? Vous faite ce que vous voulez je dirai rien mais par pitié, le premier qui m'appelle chef, je lui refais le portrait, on est un clan, une famille qui se sert les coudes et non pas une meute qui se contente de suivre et obéir à l'Alpha ou chef de meute.

- Alors laisse-moi prendre les rênes. proposa intelligemment Marc.

Je le choppe par le col et colle mon visage à lui tout en lui lançant des éclairs par les yeux :

-Même pas dans tes rêves.

-Le jour où on suivra un chien, il neigera en Afrique. dit Anna.

Je la regarde longuement :

-Et moi je suis quoi ? Un ours ?

-C'est pourtant toi qui vient de dire qu'on est une famille et pas une meute. Certes c'est toi le leader mais on est en droit de faire ce qu'on veut et rester auprès de toi ne signifie pas que tu es le chef total.

-Hum, pas bête Anna.

-Quand on a un cerveau on s'en sert contrairement à toi. relance Marc.

Je le secoue comme un pommier :

-Mais tu me cherche le cabot ?!

-Pas la peine, je t'ai déjà trouvé ! Et crois moi, j'aurais aimé que sa n'arrive jamais !

Et je commence à le frapper tandis qu'il continua à rire et esquiver quelque coup.

Puis désespérer, Anna me fiche un coup de poing sur la tête et écrase le pied de Marc avec ses nouveau talons blanc avec nœud en argent 10cm20.

On gémit tout les deux, l'une en tenant sa tête et l'autre se dandinant sur son pied.

-Tient ? Marc à trouver une nouvelle dance ! s'exclame Sam.

-C'est d'un ridicule. Mais comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas, il nous rend juste plus bête qu'on ne le parait déjà. dit Allen.

-Toi la sangsue, abstint toi de faire des commentaires et épargne moi ou je te fais la misère. menace Marc.

Allen soupira :

-La misère ? Tu me l'inflige déjà bien assez dès que je te vois.

Et baston Allen vs Marc en cour.

De vrai gamin mais je les adore même si Marc est assez irresponsable, il a un bon fond quand il le veut et pour sa je suis prête à tout pour garder ce clan, ma famille.

-Bon, c'est quand tu veux Solange. dit Anna en maintenant les deux garçons par les oreilles.

-Merci, a toute pour fêter sa !

-Bon courage ! cri Sam.

Je ferme ma veste, choppe mon casque et pousse la moto jusqu'en haut pour éviter que le public me remarque encore, puis je m'installe devant l'entrée, un pied sur la selle et attend.

Au faite, entendez-vous ce bruit ?

Ce bruit capable de percer les tympans pour certains, monter le sang à la tête pour d'autre ou tout simplement, vous rendre fière….

-Et maintenant chers spectateurs, voilà notre combat du SOIR ! Nous avons nos adversaires du soir pour notre grand combat !

Les projecteurs ciblent les personnes déjà sur piste faisant vrombir leur bécane faisant hurler le public.

Puis le projecteur cible l'entré de la pièce ou je devais faire mon apparaissions.

Je mets mon casque et m'installe sur la selle tout en démarrant mon petit bijou

-Mais laisser moi vous présenter la perle de notre spectacle, le combattant le plus impitoyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Arrivé dans notre ville il y a une dizaine d'année, cela fait 5ans qu'elle combat dans notre arène pour notre plus grande fierté. Voiciiii MIZUNO! Et à son compteur, 665 victoires consécutif !

Toute la salle s'éteint et je fis accélérer ma chère petite BMW.

Je fis un sourire derrière mon casque puis m'élance sur la rampe.

Arrivé au bout, la roue avant déjà dans le vide, le public retient son souffle.

Je fis un salut militaire de la main et atterrie dans un dérapage qui fit vriller les tympans.

Je retire mon casque laissant échapper quelque mèche folle séparé de mon chignon et le public hurla.

Je m'installe au côté des autres participants.

Certains me regardent mauvaisement, d'autre ébahi et les derniers fière.

Hum, cette soirée s'annonce prometteuse.

-Voilà donc notre dernier concurrent, je vais maintenant annoncer les épreuves. Vous êtes au nombre de 99, la première épreuve consiste à prendre la rampe, attraper un foulard, le garder 5minutes puis le nouer autour de votre cou pour être qualifier. Il y aura 8 vagues de 10 participants et une de 9 participants pour un foulard. Bonne chance !

Je pioche le numéro de ma vague est reçut le 6.

J'avais un peu de temps.

La première se mit en place et à peine le premier signal annoncé que presque tout le monde s'encastrer les uns dans les autres ou alors se poussait lors de la rampe.

Sa se passait un peu de la même façon pour les autres vagues à part pour le foulard ou les motos se foncer dessus sans qu'ils ne puissent contrôler leur bolide.

Puis vient mon tour.

Je pris mon casque au couleur de ma moto et l'enfile puis me mets en place.

Le premier atout qu'on doit avoir dans une épreuve comme celle-ci c'est d'avoir une moto qui engage des les première seconde le 100/150km/heure.

Bon point pour moi.

Le signal tirer, j'accélère et dépassa aisément la meute de motard derrière moi.

Mais je n'avais pas prit assez d'élan et ne pouvant attraper le foulard assise, je me mis debout sur la selle et attrape le foulard vert fluo.

Hum, un foulard bien repérable.

Je me réinstalle sur la salle et l'atterrissage fut plutôt lourd et manqua de me désarçonner.

Je vis à ce moment la une moto voler au dessus de moi et s'encastrer dans le grillage de sécurité.

Ouch.

Remarquant que je m'étais arrêté pour stabiliser le bolide, j'accélère de nouveau et distance les gars venant d'atterrie plus ou moins bien.

Pendant ma course poursuite, je remarque le sable soulevé par l'accélération de la moto et songe à une ancienne botte faite lors d'un de mes combats.

Puis je décris des cercles très serrer tout en zigzagant entre les participants.

Au bout de quelque seconde, le terrain était envahi par un nuage de poussière.

2minutes encore.

Je me mets dans un coin encore sous le nuage et coupe le compteur mais ne quitte pas la selle et attend.

On entendit plusieurs exclamations puis les motos fonçant les une contre les autres envoyant des débris par ci par là.

30seconde.

Le nuage s'estompa et je pus voir deux silhouettes ayant préférer s'arrêter que de se suicider dans ce nuage de poussière mortel.

Ma cachette dévoilée, ils foncent vers moi tandis que je rallume ma bécane.

10secondes.

Je commence à accélérer et passe à toute vitesse entre eux.

Ils ont levé le bras dans l'espoir de me percuter mais j'avais usé de mes muscles pour faire un double salto et mit le foulard en même temps que ma chute.

Fin du chrono et bonne réception sur la selle.

-Vainqueur de la sixième manche, Mizuno !

Le public applaudit, satisfait du spectacle et je me mis à l'écart vers le garage pour y mettre ma moto vu que la prochaine épreuve ne sera pas probablement à moto.

En entrant dans le garage du tournoi, j'y vis Sam et Anna.

-Yo ! fit-je en enlevant le casque.

-Bien joué Solange ! dit en sautillant Sam.

Le casque enlevé, Anna me prit le visage entre deux mains :

-Pas d'égratignure ?

-Nan, j'avais le casque.

-On ne sait jamais avec toi, quand tu n'en portais pas, tu avais toujours le visage en sang.

Je descends de la bécane, une moue au visage :

-Mouai, sa c'était avant.

-On a mit un sacré bout de temps à te convaincre de mettre un casque quand même. lance Sam en nettoyant la moto.

-So !

On se retourne pour voir Allen sans Marc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

-Faut que tu vois la dernière vague, y a un concurrent pas commun.

-Ou est Marc ? demande Anna.

-Il est en train de mater la vague, du moins, celui qui est en train de la mener.

Je vais dans les gradins les plus proches avec Anna et Allen et scrute le terrain.

Il y a eu beaucoup de casse.

C'est alors que je vis le concurrent en question.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour le trouver.

Il a une tenue de route pas commune du tout.

Il fait tout en souplesse et se fait un plaisir de narguer les autres.

Il semblerait même qu'il se fiche de ce dépêché de tenir cinq minutes le compte.

Dès que celui-ci atteint les quatre minutes, il le fait tomber pour qu'un autre le ramasse annulant le décompte puis le récupère aisément.

Il est doué, y a pas de lézard là-dessus.

Puis la dernière moto s'encastre dans les décors loupant de peu le meneur de la vague comme si celui-ci avait deviné la destination du dernier motard.

Il gagne par extermination.

J'en suis sur le cul, même moi je m'amuse pas à faire sa, c'est du suicide.

Puis le public applaudit en trombe.

Pfff, il a la côte celui là.

Puis un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres.

Sa va être un plaisir de me battre contre un concurrent pareil.

-Et voilà cher public ! Nos 9 concurrents en liste sont sélectionnés ! Ha….. Désolé mais il semblerait que l'un d'eux ne soit pas en état de continuer, un éclat dans le ventre. Bien ! Nous voilà avec 8 concurrents ! Voici notre prochaine épreuve ! Nos chers concurrents vont devoir ce battre l'un contre l'autre.

Il faudrait savoir déjà si j'ai des conditions.

-Nous allons quand même placer un handicape et une arme sur le concurrent en question lorsque celui-ci piochera son handicape et le concurrent devra respecter son personnage. Faite passer la cloche et que le tirage commence !

La cloche présentant de nombreux papiers devant moi, j'y plonge la main et en ressors un.

J'ouvre et fronce les sourcils puis soupire dépité.

_Sacha dresseur de Pokémon, arme=pokeball._

Sa ne m'arrange pas là mais quand même, les handicaps sont plutôt…

Horrible.

Dresseur de Pokémon ?

C'est du délire ou quoi ?

-Vous avez tous eu votre papier ? Maintenant aller le donner aux cabines derrière vous et on vous fournira votre costume.

J'arrive devant un gars et lui donne mon papier.

Il le lut et pouffa de rire tandis que je lui jette un regard noir acérer.

Solange Mizuno, détentrice du titre le plus de victoire consécutif habillé en dresseur de Pokémon.

J'espère sincèrement que d'autre on piocher pire.

J'attrape le sac tendu et m'engouffre dans une cabine.

J'ouvre le sac et la première chose que j'en ressorti est un Pikachu.

…..

Pardon, un espèce de chat déguisé en Pikachu très réaliste quand même, juste la fermeture éclair dans le dos trahissait le chat.

Il me regarda et sembla sourire puis leva la patte :

-Pika !

….

Je le secoue un peu :

-Mais tu te prends pour quoi la grande sourie ? Pour un Pokémon ?

-Pikachu !

Je le pointe du doigt après l'avoir poser :

-Si tu me fous le bordel lors du combat, je te trucide, comprit la grosse sourie ?

-Pikachu !

Je soupire vraiment déprimer puis sors le costume restant dans le sac.

Je mets le costume et vis que je n'avais que six pokeball.

Magnifique.

Une fois en place, je me regarde dans le miroir.

J'avais coincé le chignon dans la casquette rouge et blanche marqué d'un 7 à l'envers, redressa le col de ma veste me donnant un air un peu plus cool déjà, mon jean bleu sur mes baskets bleus et de façon à ce qu'il ne traine pas puis ressers mes mitaines noir et verte.

J'attache les Pokeball à la ceinture et en prend une ou j'appuis sur le bouton central comme à la télé mais sa n'avait pas l'air de faire grossir la petite balle.

Je soupire.

J'étais vraiment conne comme sa….

Puis le gong résonna faisant sursauter la sourie jaune annonçant la fin de l'habillage.

J'enfonce un peu plus la casquette pour cacher à demi mon regard puis attrape la sourie que je cale sur l'épaule :

-C'est parti, en route pour la plus grosse honte de ma vie…..

Tout les participants s'installe en ligne et se dévisagea, le sourire à peine caché et le fou de rire manquant d'exploser.

-Voilà nos chers vainqueurs de la première manche, laissé moi vous présenter Mathieu, gagnant de la première vague !

Les cheveux en M avec une combinaison qui le moulait et des griffes entre les phalanges, Wolverine entre en scène.

-Nana de la deuxième vague !

Une grande cape noire, un parchemin et une faux à l'épaule, la faucheuse de la mort était parmi nous.

J'aurais bien aimé avoir ce costume, la faux semble bien aiguiser et sa aurait été bien mieux que des Pokeball et une sourie jaune.

-Jessica de la troisième vague !

Un chapeau en cuir, un gilet en cuir et un lasso à la hanche, Indiana Jones vient de débarquer.

-Régis de la quatrième vague !

Un énorme ours rose avec un arc en ciel sur le ventre arrive de son pays rose bonbon, Bisounours en action.

Je pouvais aisément deviner les larmes qui couler sur ses joues devant supporter cette humiliation.

-Victor de la Cinquième vague !

Barbe grise, chapeau pointu et bâton dans la main, Gandalf le gris avait quitté la Comté pour nous rejoindre.

-Notre perle, Mizuno gagnante de la sixième vague !

Je m'avance et parmi les applaudissements ou hurlement de la foule, je distingue le hurlement de rire de Marc.

Je vais l'étriper et l'éviscérer ce sale cabot de mes deux….

Je re rentre dans le rang tandis que la grosse sourie sur mon épaule sembla heureux de toute cette attention pas conscient que ce n'était peut être pas pour lui :

-PIPIKACHU !

Je me demande qui est le tarer qui la dresser quand même.

-Alicia de la Septième vague mais dans l'incapacité de participer suite à sa blessure. Voici Caleb de la huitième vague !

Alors lui, c'était à pisser de rire.

Venait d'entrer sur scène descendu de l'espace, Buzz l'éclair vers l'infini et l'au-delà !

Très réaliste vraiment !

-Et voilà notre dernier concurrent, heu…. Patmol ? C'est un nom sa ? Bon ? Peu importe voici Patmol !

-the chapitre 2 the end-

Voilà mes petits, je me suis mise enfin à faire la suite et j'espère que ce la va vous plaire, désolé si les deux épreuves ne vous plaisent pas mais j'étais un peu à court d'idée même si le coup du faux Pikachu me plait.

A votre avis ?

Quel sera le costume de Patmol ?

J'ai une idée mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi vous pensez et si sa me plait je risque de la mettre !

Faut dire que j'étais un peu à cour d'idée marrante pour les costumes, faut que ce soit drôle quand même !

J'ai mit le nom des marque et le nom en entier de moto et voiture que Solange possède si l'envie vous prend de voir qu'est ce que c'est.

Je ne sais pas ce que sa vaut en réalité mais je l'ai es trouvé très jolie et charmante.

Le prochain chapitre devrais être le déclencheur de la fic, la ou sa commence vraiment pour le résumé de ce mettre en route.

Je remercie Kissa : Merci et ravie que sa te plaise pour l'instant. Pour répondre à ta question, sache que Solange va faire un total carnage dans cette école ! Pauvre môme oui ! Normalement, tu sauras ce qu'elle fera au prochain chapitre.

Je remercie Cogitatio : Merci que sa te plaise, je dois dire que ta review m'a fait réfléchir, je n'avais pas prévu d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que Solange à Poudlard mais il semble que finalement sa pourrait être pas plus mal, faut que j'y réfléchisse encore mais c'est une bonne idée et pour l'époque, disons que sa sera Maraudeur ! J'aime bien ce quatuor sa me fait marrer de les mettre dans des situations sympa, j'espère que sa te plaira quand même.

Je remercie Dark-Love : Ravi que sa te plaise, je t'avoue que j'ai mit un temps fous a chercher des personnalités qui m'intéresserait et il me semble que j'ai tapé fort à en voir ta review. Certes son histoire est triste mais j'ai réservé un bon chapitre qui pourrait renverser la situation avec son passé ! è-é Ma date de parution est à mon plus grand regret…. Au pif, donc pour essayer de combler ce manque, j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs mais sa varie en faite.

Voilà les cocos !

Dite moi si je sois m'enfuir et arrêter ou tenté de continuer pour satisfaire vos désirs ?

Je suis ouverte à toute idée et sa m'aidera à combler peut être un manque de l'histoire.

Vous pouvez être sadique, j'encaisserais et essayerai de changer, ce sont mes premières fics et j'aimerais pouvoir progresser pour essayer de vous satisfaire.

Review please ?

C'est ma seule motivation aujourd'hui.

Allez sinon je demande les reviews par Les Crocs De Sang, héhé è-é, mode sadique et pétage de plomb au passage.

Ho joie et bonheur.

Oups !

Ils vont vraiment me tuer en faite, ce servir d'eux, eux si fière, si puissant, si majestueux, si…

Bref, si bizarre, Review ?

Deux sa m'encouragera beaucoup au faite, une je réfléchirais !

Ha !

Je vous arnaque, faite ce que vous voulez, j'écrirais quand y en aura une.

Bonne lecture !

Bribri.


	3. Massacre au tournoi

WARNING !

SCENE POUVANT CHOQUER LES PLUS JEUNES EN RAPPORT AVEC DU SANG ET QUELQUE DETAILS SUR CE FAIT, C'EST CONSIDERER COMME EXEPTIONNEL !

VOUS POUVEZ ZAPPER LE PASSAGE QUE J'INDIQUERAIS VOUS NE MANQUEREZ RIEN !

La silhouette s'avança et je ne pus retenir un sourire en voyant son déguisement.

Habillé de la tête au pied d'un smoking, un papillon noir au cou, un révolver silencieux à la main, les cheveux plaqué sur le crane en arrière et des yeux gris acier.

James Bond venait de faire son entrée.

-Et voilà messieurs dame nos concurrents sont fin prêt pour notre nouvelle épreuve.

Que sa se finisse parce que je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter plus longtemps ce costume encore longtemps.

Tient au fait, je n'entends plus ce sale cabot répondant au doux nom de Marc…..

Peut être qu'il s'est étouffé avec son rire ou que Anna lui a remit les idées en place du moins, l'appareil en place, y a que de cette façon qu'on le calme.

Humm, sa fera des vacances tout de même.

-Bien ! Nous allons procéder par tirage au sort, quatre concurrents pioche un nom et va devoir se battre contre un adversaire. N'oubliez pas que vous devez respecter votre personnage.

Magnifique, faite que je ne tombe pas sur le Bisounours quand même, je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse une dépression quand même.

La cloche passa à ma portée et je pioche le nom de…..

Caleb.

Celui là ne devrait pas être trop difficile à battre, juste un Buzz l'éclair.

Puis les choix sont faits, Gandalf face à La Faucheuse.

Bisounours contre Wolverine.

Puis Bond contre Indiana Jones.

-Que le premier combat commence !

Ce fut l'équipe trois tirer au choix, le Bisounours s'avance pas très rassuré.

La cloche sonna, le Bisounours marmonne deux trois mots et Wolverine court vers lui et commence à le taillader envoyant du coton rose un peu partout.

Le combat se termina, Wolverine s'en sorti victorieux sans trop faire d'efforts.

Le Bisounours était par terre sans tissu sur le corps excepter la tête de l'ours toujours sur la sienne.

Une fois évacué, ce fut au tour de Gandalf à La Faucheuse.

Comme on était dans les gradins, on ne pouvait entendre la conversation qui se passait entre eux mais je pense que cela doit être assez comique.

Gandalf fit tournoyer son bâton tandis que la Faucheuse fit de même avec sa faux.

Les coups s'entrechoquent mais Nana qui est la Faucheuse avait des difficultés à manier la faux et s'emporta souvent avec puis Gandalf le gris lui donne un violent coup sur le crâne l'assommant par terre un coin de la tête rouge carmin ainsi que sur le baton.

Hé bien il sait frapper le vieux sorcier !

Pas sure qu'elle soit de nouveau ici si elle survit….

Après tout, tous les personnes venant se battre ici savent à quoi s'attendre et il n'y aura jamais réparation en cas d'accident.

On l'évacue après que les infirmiers on confirmer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Puis on annonce que c'est mon tour.

Je m'avance sur le terrain après avoir lut une dernière fois le papier trouvé dans ma poche résumant en quelques phrases mon personnage.

Buzz l'éclair arrive et fait un salut de la main :

-Je te salue étranger de cette planète, je suis Buzz l'éclair venue de l'espace, je vous prierais de bien vouloir abandonner avant que j'utilise les grands moyens.

Je pointe mon poing dans sa direction avec le doigt pointé vers lui :

-Personne ne se mettra sur ma route, je suis le prochain maitre de la ligue Pokémon et personne ne m'empêchera !

Un silence plane, puis il fut brisé par un hurlement de rire provenant d'une seule et même personne.

Je vais vraiment le flinguer, c'est décidé.

Mon regard se fit plus sombre, j'ai intérêt à en finir vite avec ce combat….

Je me mis en position d'attaque et chope la grosse sourie :

-Je te promets que si tu ne me le neutralise pas, tu pourras dire adieu à tes boulettes de viande !

Il me regarde alarmé et quand le signal fut donné, il se jeta avec une rapidité extraordinaire sur son adversaire.

Le fameux Buzz l'éclair eu beaucoup de mal avec la grosse sourie en furie qui lui charcute le visage.

Il eu des hurlements tous plus flippant que les autres quand le fameux Buzz hurla entre deux cris qu'il déclarer forfait.

-Ok la boule de poil revient ici ! ordonnai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Pikachu au pied !

WARNING PREVUE !

Rien à faire, il continuer de massacrer le type et bientôt de grosse trainée rouge tomba tandis que le gars hurler à la mort.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me précipite sur eux tenta de tirer le chat.

Celui-ci poussa un grondement et lâcha son adversaire pour se mettre à me mordre le bras.

Je grimace légèrement surprise et vit que même après m'avoir regardé du coin de l'œil et donc identifier, il accentue la poigne de sa mâchoire.

-Mais tu es complètement taré ! grinçai-je en tentant de le retirer de bon bras.

Il continua et je constate avec horreur qu'il me bouffer le bras, ses yeux devenu fous.

-QUE QUELQU'UN VIENNE CALMER CETTE BESTIOLE ! hurlai-je.

Des médecins viennent embarquer mon adversaire et d'autre tente de me faire retirer ce psychopathe qui venais de trouver mon bras fort appétissant.

Quelqu'un tente de le prendre et la sourie lâcha mon bras pour ce jeter sur son cou et arracher la carotide d'un geste sauvage.

Le pelage à présent recouvert de sang, quelqu'un tente de le coincer avec une corde au bout d'une canne mais le chat fut prit d'une vivacité soudaine et sauta sur toute les personnes tentant de leur arracher le cou.

Je remarque mon bras arborant de profondes marques avec la peau arraché et vit même mon os en dessous de quelques muscles en charpie.

Je remarque donc qu'à fur et à mesure il blesse les gens répandant donc leur sang sur le sol, il devient beaucoup plus gros et un simple coup de sa mâchoire se refermant sur un membre pouvait le faire exploser et l'arracher.

Cette bête était devenue inhumaine et jamais aucune bête ne pouvait devenir ainsi…

Une seule raison se présente à mon esprit, il n'était pas une bête de ce monde, il venait de chez les sorciers.

Ce qui veut dire qu'aucun humain ne pourrait le calmer s'il n'a pas de pouvoir magique.

Tandis que cette grosse sourie s'amuser à grossir de façon inquiétante et s'amuser à décapiter ou ouvrir d'un coup de griffe les torses faisant jaillir des intestins et des boyaux dans un décor macabre.

FIN WARNING !

Rien à faire, cette bestiole était devenu complètement folle et tuer tout sur son passage.

Je me dirige en courant vers l'arbitre et le choppe par le col :

-Est-ce qu'on peut tuer cette chose ?!

Il était complètement terroriser mais après que je le secoue, il me regarde comme une taré :

-Que voulez vous faire contre une bestiole de ce genre ?!

-Vous ! Trouvez une solution pour calmer le public, on ne peut pas ramener les morts mais je vous promets que je vais tuer cette chose.

Il hocha la tête :

-Bien, revenez nous en vie Mizuno, pas qu'on soit égoïste mais vous avez un tournoi à terminer.

J'hoche la tête et me met devant la sourie qui maintenant avec la taille d'un cheval :

-Et l'abruti en jaune ! T'en a pas marre ou tu as la trouille de te frotter à plus fort que toi ?!

La sourie lâcha sa victime et posa ses yeux fou sur moi.

Je lui tire la langue et le provoque en tapant sur mes fesses.

La réaction se fit pas attendre et il me poursuivi, éparpillant les restes de lambeau de son costume.

Passant près des gradins, je mis mes doigts à la bouche et siffla un son suraigüe puis continu de foncer dans les coulisses.

Quand j'arrive, la bestiole poussa une sorte de feulement et sauta sur moi.

Ayant par chance des vêtements souples, je fis un bond en utilisant mes capacités hybrides et arrive sur son dos.

J'arrive à m'y accrocher et tente de lui déboiter une épaule mais il fit une roulade tentant de m'écraser.

Je fis un bond sur le côté et vit avec horreur qu'il se tenait au dessus de moi, prêt à me faire subir le même sort que ses autres.

M'étant réceptionner sur le mauvais bras, j'étouffe un grognement et vit avec horreur son bras se lever pour s'abattre sur moi sans que je ne puisse penser à m'en sortir.

Alors qu'il allait mettre fin à mon existence, il se prit trois boule de feu dans la figure lui roussissant son pelage.

Il tourna la tête mais quelqu'un le percuta et il se fit projeter contre le mur en face.

Puis je vis Allen dans mon champ de vision, il me prit et courut sur le mur et on se retrouve la tête à l'envers au plafond.

Une autre faculté des vampires.

-Tu va bien ? me demande t il.

- Pfff, cette bestiole à complètement dégénérer, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il hocha la tête :

-Cette chose ne fait pas partit de ce monde, elle appartient au monde de la magie.

-Sa je l'avais remarqué, depuis quand les chats sont animé par une envie de meurtre et grossit à fur et à mesure que ses cadavres de victimes s'entassent sur le sol ?

-Oui, c'est sur que ce n'est pas commun….

Je reporte mon attention au combat et vit qu'Anna arrivait à le stopper en lui lançant boule de feu sur boule de feu et Marc qui se donna à cœur joie en lui faisant des uppercuts.

Sam était à côté de la sortie en train de monter la garde au cas où quelqu'un aurait envie de voir se qui ce passer.

En voyant le chat en dessous de moi, une idée me traverse :

-A trois on saute sur son dos.

Allen me regarda d'un air sceptique :

-Tu es sure ?

-Ouai.

Il poussa un soupir et se mit en position.

-TROIS ! criai-je.

On se laisse tomber et on atterrit pile sur son dos avec fracas.

La colonne émit un craquement mais pas assez pour être briser.

Avec un regard tout le monde comprit mon plan.

Anna et Marc avait déjà sauté et je m'écriai :

-TROIS !

Je rassemble mes forces avec Allen et on frappa sa colonne de toutes nos forces et Marc et Anna donnèrent le coup de grâce en retombant à ce point déjà entamé.

La colonne craqua totalement et la bête mourut en poussant un râle agonisant.

On se redresse tous et je me gratte la joue :

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Allen s'accroupit face à son visage en fronçant les sourcils :

-Mais qu'est-ce que sa vient faire ici ?

J'hausse les épaules mais fit soudain une grimace suite à une douleur dans mon bras.

Anna le repéra aussitôt et me sauta presque dessus en grondant :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hum, j'étais surprise et il a essayé de me bouffer le bras….

Marc me pointa du doigt en éclatant de rire :

-Brouhaha ! Tu tes fait avoir par une sale peluche !

Je gronde en le regardant menaçante :

-Je te promets que je vais vraiment te tuer sale cabot…..

Il me fit un sourire qu'il croit dévastateur :

-Mais tu m'aime trop pour sa.

Je renifle le nez en l'air :

-Plutôt donner mon bras à la grosse peluche que de t'avouer cette chose qui ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Puis Anna me fit un bandage sur le bras après avoir désinfecter :

-Tes capacités de régénération feront le reste, essaye de ne pas trop forcé la dessus bien sur.

J'hoche la tête puis regarde la bestiole en plein milieu de la pièce :

-Je vous demande juste de me faire entièrement disparaitre cette chose, les humains ne doivent en aucun cas connaitre cette affaire ou on va avoir le ministère de la magie sur le dos.

Marc gronda :

-Hors de question que je le revois cet abruti, si jamais cela devait être inévitable, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes et j'en fais mon quatre heure.

Poussant un soupire excédé, Anna lui fait une pichenette au front :

-Et moi je dis que tu va te calmer sinon je te massacre et bien profondément….

Sam rit en regardant l'échange puis me fit un signe du pouce :

-Va s'y, on se charge de cette grosse sourie.

J'hoche de la tête et retourne sur les pistes.

Je me dirige droit vers l'arbitre et lui tapote le bras.

Surprit, il se retourne et me sourie rassuré :

-Je vois que vous avez résolut le problème.

Je croise les bras tout en remarquant que la piste était vide :

-Oui, on se charge de bruler le corps pour éviter quelque ennui, il y a eu beaucoup de perte ?

Il soupira découragé et me montra derrière les gradins quelques formes recouvertes d'un drap noir :

-Nous avons eu quand même 6morts et 3 blesser grave.

Je me masse doucement la nuque :

-Je vois, je me demande bien qui a put autoriser une aussi petite bestiole à venir ici….. Tu as dit quoi au public pour pas qu'il nous provoque une émeute ?

-Que quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour te tuer en injectant un produit à retardement dans le corps de ta bestiole mais que grâce à l'équipe de secours et de sécurité, tu n'avais pas eu d'ennuis.

-Ok, merci.

Il se massa lui-même sa nuque puis me désigna la piste :

-Le dernier combat s'est terminer, c'est le fameux Patmol qui a réussit. Tu devrais aller sur la piste, je vais faire venir les 3 autres concurrents.

J'hoche de nouveau la tête et me dirige donc vers la piste.

-Mesdames et Messieurs ! Voilà enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous ! La finale de notre tournoi, voici donc les finalistes ! Mathieu de la première vague, Victor de la cinquième vague, Patmol de la dernière vague et notre championne avec je vous le rappel un compteur de 665 victoires consécutif dans notre tournoi, MIZUNO !

L'applaudissement se fit plus fort à mon nom et je m'incline pour remercier le public.

Le commentateur se balade devant nous et regarda le public avec son micro :

-Nous voilà donc pour la dernière épreuve, le dernier debout sera le grand vainqueur, il s'agit du jeu de la chandelle !

Un sourire fendit mon visage.

Enfin quelque chose d'excitant…..

-Le jeu de la chandelle consiste établir un parcourt en équilibre avec des poteaux au dessus de l'eau. Leur objectifs est d'empêcher que le poteau ne s'enfonce dans l'eau, la seule façon est d'exercé un poids en se tenant au dessus. Si jamais l'un d'eux perd l'équilibre, ils tomberont dans cette eau dont de mauvaise surprise les attendes. Que tout le monde se mettent en place !

On se mit donc sur le terrain et dès lors le signal retentit, je fis le poirier et réussit à maintenir un parfait équilibre.

Merci maman pour ton sang elfe….

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais dans cette position mais Mathieu, celui qui fut Wolverine tomba à l'eau.

-Ha nous avons quelqu'un qui viens de tomber à l'eau !

Pfff, sa fait un disqualifier…..

-Va-t-il donc essayer de remonter pour poursuivre son épreuve ?

Hein ?

Comment sa on peut remonter ?

Je commence à regarder le type qui est tombé dans l'eau mais il ne remontait pas….

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment dans cette eau ?

Je commence à me repasser en boucle les consignes dans la tête mais ne trouve rien qui ne pourrait m'orienter…

Puis Victor fini lui aussi par tomber et au bout de 5 minutes ne revient pas.

Il y a vraiment quelque chose dans cette eau…..

Je jette un regard au fameux Patmol qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à cette situation.

Et si l'épreuve n'était pas sur les poteaux mais sous l'eau ?

Aurai-je assez de temps pour me faire une idée avant que la bougie ne soit submergée ?

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je me laisse tomber.

Le choc de l'eau froide me fit frissonner.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je vis que dans l'eau, il y avait un masque à oxygène cacher dans une fausse algue.

Je me le mis et put donc respirer.

Je vis au loin les deux concurrents se disputer une autre bouteille d'oxygène.

Sa devait faire trop longtemps qu'ils sont sous l'eau…

Si l'épreuve se passe dans l'eau mais que la bougie continu de descendre, c'est que je dois trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me permettre d'arrêter qu'elle se submerge !

Je fouille donc tous les alentours et fini par mettre la main sur une clé.

A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ?

Je la garde dans la main et continu de fouiller.

Tout ce temps à chercher dans l'eau me fit prendre soudain conscience que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps ou ma bouteille va se vider sans que je trouve pourquoi je suis sous l'eau.

Il n'y avait aucune serrure et l'air vien à me manquer, je vis alors Mathieu flotter à la surface ayant perdu conscience et que Victor n'allais pas tarder à le rejoindre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherche foireuse, je dus remonter à la surface, l'air manquant à mes poumons en feu.

Je remarque également avec horreur que ma bougie n'avait qu'une vingtaine de cm hors de l'eau, je mis précipite et grimaça en voyant que Patmol n'avait pas bougé et que sa bougie n'avais pas bougé.

Je grimpe sur la bougie et refit le poirier, c'est là que je remarque que sous mes mains, il y avait une petite fente.

Non, quand même pas, sa serait pas sa quand même ?!

J'introduis la clé et quand il eu le déclic, la bougie trembla et toute les autre se font submergé même celle de Patmol.

La mienne ne bougea pas et j'entendis le commentateur hurler dans le micro :

-Et notre grand vainqueur est MIZUNO ! Vous entendez cher téléspectateurs ! Mizuno à réussit à comprendre le stratagème et à vaincu les bougies infernal !

Je pousse un soupire et regagne la ''rive'' sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Quand je fus debout, le commentateur me fonça dessus puis me regarda :

-Un mot pour votre 666ème victoire ?

J'attrape le micro en lui lançant au passage un regard noir :

-Ne fait plus jamais ce genre d'épreuve.

Il ria et je salut la foule.

Une fois enfin libre de cette foule, je pus me mettre à l'abri et je retrouve mon équipe.

Dans ce genre de tournois, il n'y a pas d'histoire de trophée ou de récompense à par la prime.

Il y a aussi la fierté d'être super connu dans le milieu dangereux.

Marc me colla une grande claque dans le dos et je lui grogne dessus tout en le frappant tandis que tout le monde me regarde avec soulagement.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que je ne savais pas, c'était que cette 666ème victoire allé m'apporter beaucoup de problèmes…..

**-Chapitre 3 the end-**

**Voilà pour vous avec beaucoup de retard je l'avoue, mais j'ai réussit à trouver une motivation, je dois finir ces fics si je veux mettre les grosses que j'ai sur papier sur Fanfiction !**

**En espérant avoir encore du monde pour lire et les reviews font toujours plaisir !**

**Donner vos avis et quelques idées si vous voulez quelque chose, même rectifier le chapitre si vous voulez !**

**Aller See you soon ! **

**Et merci à ceux qui m'écrivent et lisent, sa fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Vive les Crocs De Sang !**

**YEAAAAAH !**


End file.
